Kiss Me You Fool
by TrekTournament
Summary: Could it be? Yes, Roll has a purpose afterall. Whether that's a good thing, you decide. Poor Bass, it's just not his day.


Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or any other character that is associated with it. That right belongs to those lucky people up at Capcom. I am just using their characters in a friendly fanfic. Heh heh. Friendly to me, not to the characters. Plus, I think I finally found what use Roll could've actually had in the series. Think about it, she never actually did anything. Here is what I think those corporate nazis off at Capcom were hiding from us.  
  
A little warning, this does contain random smooching, strange humor abound, and a couple of bad sexual references. So consider yourself warned if you were looking for something, well, romantic.  
  
Roll + Bass and Megaman - Kiss Me You Fool  
  
Scenario: Megaman and Bass are fighting. Bass blasts Megaman to the ground and is about to blow up Megaman.  
  
"Well, this looks like the end," Bass cackles.  
  
"But, Bass (pronounces it like the fish)."  
  
"That's BASS (pronounces it like the music cord)! Like the music symbol!"  
  
"Oops. I always get that wrong. But, Bass (pronounces it correctly) why must we fight? We are not enemies!"  
  
"You always say that! Damn you! Die!" Bass points his gun at Megaman.  
  
Just before Bass tries to shoot Megaman he feels someone grab him from behind in a hug.  
  
"Urk. What the.?  
  
He looks behind him and sees Roll clinging to him and smiling widely.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bass is very confused.  
  
"Oh, but, I just love how strong you are! You were able to beat little Megaman all by yourself!" Roll pushes her face towards Bass and grins.  
  
"Uh, Roll, what are you doing?" Megaman asks just as puzzled as Bass.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. I want some time with my new love interest," Roll spins her finger slowly around Bass's nose.  
  
"Uh, love interest?" Bass is becoming freaked.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you don't feel the same?" Roll gets real close to him.  
  
Megaman seeing that Bass has put his gun away gets up to watch.  
  
"Fuh, uh, buh." Bass stutters.  
  
"Oh, I know what will break you out of your shell," Roll rubs up against Bass seductively.  
  
"Huh? What are you.!?" Bass is stopped by Roll kissing him full on the lips.  
  
Bass's, as well as Megaman's, eyes go wide. Roll holds Bass for a couple of seconds until the moment catches up to Bass and he quickly unlocks himself from Roll's death grip.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Bass points his finger at Roll and looks absolutely freaked.  
  
Roll blushes and does that weird anime girl thing.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't like it?" Roll smiles charmingly.  
  
"Wha.!? No way! I hate girls!" Bass is utterly embarrassed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Roll gets nearer to Bass who is sweatdropping.  
  
"*gulp* yes, I'm sure," Bass is trying to keep his cool.  
  
Megaman is starting to enjoy this and is doing his best not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Roll presses up against him again.  
  
"Yu, yu, yu, YES!" Bass finally stutters.  
  
Roll kisses him again. Bass turns completely red but soon gets out of the kiss, faster this time.  
  
"Will you stop that!"  
  
Roll pops up behind him and whispers into his ear.  
  
"But, I love you," and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
Bass jumps about twenty feet into the air and lands with a resounding thud.  
  
Megaman clenches his gut trying not to laugh and snorts audibly.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute!" Roll giggles and hops up and down.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Bass tries to run away but bumps into Roll who kisses him again.  
  
"Gahhhhhhh!!!! Help me! Megaman!"  
  
Bass runs over to Megaman and gets into a praying position.  
  
"Please! You gotta save me from that vile woman!"  
  
Megaman looks dully at Bass. He looks up to see Roll creeping up behind Bass. He looks back down at the cowering robot.  
  
"Now why should I help you? You did try to blow me up not too long ago," Megaman smiles devilishly.  
  
Bass stutters but can't think of anything to say. Right then, Roll pounces Bass.  
  
"Oh, my love dove! I have you now!" Roll caresses Bass's helmet with her cheek.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!! Someone help me!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, just imagine! We could go and get married and have little Basses and Rolls and live in a big house! Just you, me, and our little ones!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! No! I don't want to have sex with you!"  
  
"Could that really work, though?" Megaman wonders out loud.  
  
"But, honey!" Roll turns him over and kisses him again.  
  
Bass tosses her off and stands up. He has the look of a crazed wild animal. He points his gun to his own head.  
  
"That's it! I know how I can get away from you!" Bass starts to vibrate.  
  
"No honey! Don't do it! Think of our future children!" Roll starts to get teary eyed.  
  
"Don't play mind games with me! You'll never get me again! I'm ending it right now! YAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Bass pulls the trigger (or whatever he does to make his blaster work) and blows his head off.  
  
Megaman and Roll stare at the headless Bass as it flops to the ground. Roll looks up at Megaman and does the two finger victory sign.  
  
"Tee hee. It worked."  
  
"You planned that all from the beginning?" Megaman smiles back at his sister.  
  
Roll gets up from the ground.  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"Wow, wish I had thought of that."  
  
Roll looks shocked and curious at the same time.  
  
"You mean, you wanted Bass's ass?"  
  
Megaman blushes furiously.  
  
"Huh? No! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Oh, I know you wanted that cute, firm, black rump." Roll smiles wickedly at Megaman.  
  
"Hey! No mind games with me!"  
  
"Oh, can't I have a little fun?"  
  
"No! Not when it's that!"  
  
"Hrmph. Here I thought I could get to see some hot yaoi action between you and Bass."  
  
"But he's dead."  
  
"So?"  
  
Megaman stares at Roll who is smiling back at him.  
  
After a minute or so Roll moves her face toward Megaman's. She winks.  
  
"Come on. Doesn't necrophilia turn you on?"  
  
Megaman twitches and then points his gun toward his head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
THE END  
  
After Words: Thus, the truth has been brought to reality. Roll is actually the strongest robot in all the Megaman series. Don't tell me none of you didn't ever think of some use for Roll. I think mine hits perfectly. Man, I had so much fun writing this. Any reviews are welcome. Please tell me what you think, I need feedback or else I can't become a better writer. Thanks to anyone who reads this. 


End file.
